bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Bolt
Electro Bolt is a Plasmid available in BioShock, BioShock 2, and the ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. When selected, it manifests itself as glowing blue streaks of electricity running up along the user's arm and hand. Electro Bolt is an active Plasmid that instantly releases a bolt of electricity that strikes a target enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The bolt deals a small amount of damage and the target enemy is temporarily stunned on impact. If a stunned enemy is not attacked, or attacked but not killed, the enemy will recover and resume action. It is effective against all enemies, unless resistant or immune to electrical attacks, in which case, the stun duration is negated completely. Using Electro Bolt on bodies of water will cause them to be electrified for a short time. All targets in contact with the water (including the player) will take significant electrical damage. Electro Bolt can also explode combustible objects and open short-circuited door switches. BioShock In BioShock, Electro Bolt is the first Plasmid that the player acquires. Upgrade Path Combat Strategy *Splicers who are stunned with this Plasmid will take 400% damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench. This combination is called the "One-Two Punch" by Atlas. *Alternatively, the player may try to attack the Splicer with another weapon while the enemy is stunned. The Pistol, Shotgun and Crossbow are recommended for this, as they are capable of killing Splicers in a single headshot. *Using Electro Bolt on Security Cameras, Security Bots, or Turrets will cause a temporary shut down, granting the player hacking access. *Casting this Plasmid on a body of water will temporarily electrify it, stunning anybody inside it and dealing high amounts of damage. As such, it is very efficient when coupled with Incinerate!, since the latter causes victims to run towards water in an attempt to put themselves out. The same could apply with any combination of fire and electricity-based weaponry. *Towards the end of the game, this Plasmid will start to lose its effectiveness. Thuggish Splicers become immune to Electro Bolt, and machines will be stunned for a lesser amount of time, unless the player upgrades. However, it still remains an effective anti-Big Daddy weapon, especially if the player has upgraded the attack capabilities on the Wrench and fully researched Bouncers, which gives Jack a 50% increase in damage to all Wrench attacks. In fact, it's even possible to use the One-Two Punch exclusively to take down a Big Daddy without taking any damage, if one times the attacks correctly. Although costly in EVE, it'll allow the player to save up on amunitions. *Enemies hit by Insect Swarm will not be stunned by Electro Bolt. Recommended Tonics *A Wrench attack on a stunned enemy will gain added bonuses from having the Wrench Lurker tonics equipped, because stunned enemies are also considered to be the same as unaware enemies. *Equipping the Electric Flesh Tonics will substantially increase the amount of electrical damage done by Electro Bolt, in addition to making the player highly resistant or immune to electrical damage. *The Damage Research line of Tonics will further increase all damage done versus researched enemies. *EVE Saver will slightly reduce the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. Appearance in BioShock File:Electro Bolt.png|Jack wielding Electro Bolt File:Electro Bolt 2.png|Jack wielding Electro Bolt 2 File:Electro Bolt 3.png|Jack wielding Electro Bolt 3 BioShock 2 As in the first game, Electro Bolt is the first Plasmid acquired by the player. It is left for Subject Delta as a gift from Eleanor Lamb and, upon injecting himself with the substance, Delta experiences the same jarring effects as Jack did in the first game, seemingly momentarily knocking himself out. Upgrade Path Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will significantly reduce EVE consumed when using Plasmids. *Elemental Vampire will drain health from enemies if using Electro Bolt 3. *Damage Research will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. *Electric Flesh will significantly increase electric damage dealt, and make the user immune to electric damage. *The Short Circuit line of Tonics will cause Security Devices to shut down for longer, or even permanently, when hit by electricity. *Fountain of Youth restores Health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this Plasmid without using any EVE hypos. Appearance in BioShock 2 File:Bioshock-2-electrobolt.jpg|Subject Delta wielding Electro Bolt, BioShock 2. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Combat Strategy *Hitting an electrocuted enemy with a melee attack will kill them instantly. *Shocking a Geyser Trap with this Plasmid greatly increases its damage output, assuring an instant kill under low ceilings. *This Plasmid can also be used to counter frozen doors, and can even make them open faster if not previously affected. *If a player unleashes a charged bolt on a Turret, the latter will deactivate until it is hacked. *Shocking an enemy will prevent them from moving, making headshots much easier. Thus, this is the best Plasmid to use in conjunction with the Elephant Gun. *Waterfalls can be electrocuted along with water puddles, creating deadly electrified walls. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will reduce the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. BioShock: Rapture Electro Bolt is the very first Plasmid Frank Fontaine witnesses firsthand, in a demonstration spearheaded by Yi Suchong and Brigid Tenenbaum. This demonstration is what inspires Fontaine to devote massive amounts of planning and effort into Fontaine Futuristics and the ADAM project. Video Gallery File:100523-164953.jpg|Advertisement for Electro Bolt File:Placard ElectroBolt colo.png|Advertisement for Electro Bolt from Point Prometheus in multiplayer. de:Electrobolt es:Electrorrayo fr:Arc électrique Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids